Wizards through Time
by Brooke WildCaster
Summary: F/F M/F. 2 siblings wished upon a shooting star. One of those siblings wished for the wrong thing. Now, the very history and existence of magic is at stake. Someone or Something is erasing History as they speak because people are starting to forget what magic is and words on the books of magic... are slowly disappearing. Can they fix this wish they brought upon themselves?


**Howdy. This story was thrust onto me by one of the name of Angel of Dreams and Hope. She had this story idea she just came up with a while ago. Since she has literally 8 stories to work on nearly simultaneously… she gave me this story idea to work on. I literally had no plans to make any other stories besides my current one and the one for Valentine's Day, but I'll do anything since I am just her girlfriend. I've only recently been back on this site just to do a rehash of my story I cancelled 2 years ago. So… this will be my second story that has a lot going for it. **

**Don't have to read my work if you don't want to. It is not for everybody. I am not the best… or as popular as her with her stories… but what can you do? Anyways, let's get on with it.**

**This story is not original. Since when is Time Travel original in a franchise such as Wizard101? (Hears silence) My thoughts exactly, but Angel wanted to 'test' to see how this story goes. I just roll with it and add my ideas. :3**

**I don't really have a need to give you a summary. You get what's going on anyways. So, grab a snack and enjoy this quick prologue. Do note I am very slow on working on updates, so I'll update when I can. I have college, so I can't update fast. Maybe once every month… maybe twice if I get lucky.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101. The magical KingsIsle does. I don't. No sue! Comprende? **

**Warning 1: Like my girlfriend, I am not afraid to make F/F stories… so if you don't like it. Go ahead and click that X button on your browser. I don't care for homophobes. **

**Warning 2: Swears like Dammit and Crap will appear. I will only use those swears, nothing else.**

A man ran into the Shopping District, wearing a black coat. The Moon was full and high in the sky. Darkness was across the lands of Wizard City. Everybody was asleep except this man who was running and the person who had the displeasure of chasing him at this late at night. Surely there must be a good reason for 2 people to be up and about at a time like this.

"Wait up, dammit!" A girl in the same black coat panted as she chased after the very fast moving man. His legs were taller than hers, thus making him faster than her, as her legs are short. That is expected of a girl that is merely 5 feet tall while them man was a good 6 feet. She was getting really tired of chasing him.

"Come on, sis! Get moving! We have to see that shooting star! It is so rare for Wizard City to get those!" The man yelled back at the unfortunate girl. He went through the tunnel into Olde Town, leaving a tired girl that was not even halfway through the Shopping District. She placed her hands on her knees as she stopped to take her breath.

"I hate Alex sometimes! I know Shooting Stars are somewhat magical and are rarely seen here… but he is acting like it is such a big deal! You don't see anyone getting up at 2 in the morning to go see a shooting star!" She patted her chest a couple of times as if to try and get back some oxygen into her body. Plopping down to the ground, she pulled off her black boots to get a look at her sore feet. The girl was mildly surprised when she saw a blister on both her feet.

"UGH! Crap! I hate blisters!" The girl growled to herself, making a mental note to slap her brother later for this. The said brother came back through the tunnel, looking at her from that position. He sighed in exasperation at seeing his sister on the cold ground of the Shopping District… Why did he even bother to bring her if she wasn't going to be serious about it?

"Hey, slow poke! If we miss that Shooting Star, I am taking away those swimsuit magazines from you!" He threatened as he then retreated through the tunnel to Olde Town again. The girl immediately got up from the ground, placing on her black boots with quick speed.

"No! Not my swimsuit magazines! I love them!"

Her footsteps echoed throughout the shopping district as she ran as fast as she could to catch up with her annoying big brother. Like hell she was going to let him take away her magazines that she loves to look at while in bed. She ran through the tunnel and into Olde Town.

Olde Town was quiet and peaceful… which isn't surprising. It is almost always quiet. 10 years ago this place was thriving because of the Bazaar that came into this place… but no longer. Bazaar moved into the Shopping District as it should be. Wizards of all kinds now pay attention more to the shopping district than the now very unpopulated Olde Town.

The girl sees her big brother at one of the edges of this World. He was sitting down and scanning the starry sky above, looking for that Shooting Star. She smiled and walked over to his position slowly. He looked like a small child doing that…

Sitting herself down beside him, she pulled off her hoodie, revealing her strawberry blonde hair. She leaned back with her arms behind her to support her up as she looked at the starry sky with him. It was quite beautiful to be looking at the sky at this time of night. The Shooting Star should be here at any moment.

"Annie, once we see the shooting star… what do you think you'll wish for?" The brother asked, keeping his eyes on the sky. He was so focused that it started to hurt his eyes for searching too much. The young sister tilted her head in thought. Did he really think a shooting star will grant a wish?

"Do you really believe shooting stars will grant any of us a wish once we see it? You are 20 years old, big brother. Don't believe in rumors and fairy tales…"

"And how would you know that? Did you actually try it yourself?" Alex counter argued as he pulled back his hoodie, revealing his dark hair. He looked at her, waiting for any rebuttal of any kind coming from his naïve sister. The strawberry blonde didn't have anything to say to that and just bit her lip in response.

"Exactly…" He stared back at the sky. Gasping, he points to the shooting star that was shooting across the sky at a very fast speed. He tapped his sister's shoulder and made her turn to look at what he was seeing. Annie stared in awe at the shooting star that was zooming across the sky so… meticulously. She hoped she used that word right… she was never good with vocabulary even at the age of 16.

"Quick, make a wish!" He closed his eyes as he concentrated on this wish he was going to make. Annie reluctantly closed her eyes as well and made a wish herself. She might as well humor him if he believes in this rubbish. The least that they will get out of this is that they have seen a shooting star for themselves and it was glorious… that's the important part.

After 10 seconds of silence, they opened their eyes. The shooting star has already passed their line of vision and has gone off somewhere in the Spiral. Alex sighed with a smile on his face. He looked at his younger sibling who was holding her legs close to her chest and with her head on her knees.

"So, sis, what did you wish for?"

Annie shook her head. "Can't tell you that. Didn't people tell you that you are not supposed to tell what you wished for, big brother?" She asked with a teasing smirk. Alex rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his sister lightly in the arm. The strawberry blonde feigned hurt at his action.

"Well, anyways, I hope whatever you wish for does come true…" Alex closed his eyes as he lay down on the ground, relaxing. His younger sibling soon followed suit. They both laid there, thinking about their wishes and whether or not they may come true. At the very least… they have seen a shooting star for the first time in their lives… and that is something.

_I wish to go back in time and fix things that happened to our family…_

_I wish I wasn't such a coward…._

One sibling wished the first… one sibling wished the second. Both were hoping that their wishes will come true. However… one golden rule that wishers like them seemed to have forgotten. It is a life changing rule. It is one that may or may not be prevented or taken back. It is one that wishers can regret later on or immediately. And that rule is…

_Be careful what you wish for…_

_Or your wish… will come true…_

**I didn't give you a lot of information on the plot, but a prologue can only show so much. I will give more info as time passes. However, I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't, that is fine as well. Give me constructive criticisms. I long to improve my writing! **

**If you feel like it, you can add an OC. All I ask is for the OC's to be original. That is all. Happy Fandom to all! **


End file.
